herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Fon Fabre
Luke fon Fabre, also known as Luke fon Fabre (ルーク・フォン・ファブレ Ruuku fon Fabure?), is the main protagonist in Tales of the Abyss. Lukeis the son of Duke Crimson Herzog fon Fabre and Duchess Susanne fon Fabre. Luke is the nephew of Ingobert VI, the king. Luke lost all of his memories, of childhood after a kidnapping incident at age ten. Upon being returned home, Luke was confined to the safety of the family manor. The incident and subsequent isolation lead Luke to become immature, selfish and with next to no knowledge of the world. One day after and assassination attempt Luke is exposed to the world and undertakes a grand adventure. Overview Luke was born the only son of the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear's noble Fabre family. seven years prior to the start of the game Luke was kidnapped, it is said the Malkuth Empire had orchestrated the event. Luke would be returned to his family but the experience would see to it Luke was locked away in the family manor to prevent a repeat. The incident also yielded a personal consequence for Luke, as he was plagued by headaches, night terrors and left with no memory of his early childhood. To cope with the years of isolation, Luke would take up fencing as his sole hobby. One day during one of his training sessions with his teacher, Van Grants, Luke is witness to an assassination attempt. The assassin, Tear Grants makes and attempt on Van's life. Luke intervenes and in the subsequent battle, causes one of Tear's spell to go awry and the two are transported to the outer world. Luke and Tear are transported the Tataroo Valley in the Malkuth Empire. With the two in enemy territory, Luke and Tear agree to team-up as for Tear her the assassination was just a job and Luke, being raised as entitled and the center of his own universe, just wanted to get home. Luke and Tear eventually make their way to the farming village of Engeve and encounter the Jade Curtiss, colonel of the Malkuth military, and Fon Master Anise Tatlin of Daath. The two reveal that they are on their way to meet with King Ingobert VI to attempt a peace accord between the two empires. Luke agrees to help the two get an audience with his uncle and the four continue on to Kimlascan capital. Fighting Style Luke is a slower-hitting but more powerful swordsman who chooses to focus damage over speed. His attacks are all high-damaging techniques but with poor combo emphasis. Luke's techniques such as Raging Blast and Guardian Field, don't chain well in combos. Most of Luke's attacks are elemental, which can create incomplete Fields Of Fonons, circles that add a unique amount of elemental add-ons to combat. Through a series of side-quest events involving the Albert-style textbooks, Luke can learn additional techniques, such as Sonic Thrust, Demon Fist, and Slag Assault from side-quests. Personality Though Luke matures in time his default persona is that of a spoiled heir. Luke is quick to forgive mainly because he is uni-vested in the people around them, though he is still prone to roundly heckling others. Luke's headaches cause him a tremendous amount of discord and as such he tries to down-play them. Luke is above all proud of his family but he quickly loses himself to the romanticism of exploring the world and going on adventures. Relationships 'Tear Grants '- At first, Luke and Tear are off to a horrible start. Tear thinks Luke is a spoiled brat, while Luke regards Tear as bossy and cold. The only thing Luke knows about Tear is that her self-admitted ignorance of his having the power of the Seventh Fonon has caused them both to be transported across the lands. He treats Tear, and everyone else, terribly, constantly complaining and talking down to her. Tear puts up with it only because of his status and the feeling of responsibility she has for placing him in this situation. Still, she is quick to criticize him, and he comes to think of her as a pretty face with a bad attitude. The most notable change in their relationship is after Akzeriuth is destroyed, and the party leaves Luke behind in Yulia City with Tear, who did not want to return to the surface. Awakening, Luke sees Tear in the garden behind her house. He approaches her with plans to save St. Binah, but she does not believe in him. Though Luke speaks of understanding and change, he can tell Tear does not believe him. Using one of her daggers, he cuts off his hair to symbolize his cutting himself off from his old way of being. Tear is still unconvinced, but Luke believes his actions will prove his words true. He asks Tear to watch him, make sure he stays on the right path. Tear agrees to do so. As time goes on, Luke's determination begins to affect Tear, and slowly she begins to trust him. As the story progresses, it becomes obvious that Luke thinks the world of Tear. However, he is not very good at showing his feelings, and screws up whenever he tries to do so. It does not help that he is dense to a fault and all hints thrown his way by other people about Tear's feelings towards him misses him completely. The two constantly deny their growing feelings for each other, much to the amusement of their fellow party members. Along with their growing feelings for each other, the both of them also begin to have increasing concerns about one another. When activating the Sephiroth, Tear begins to become increasingly exhausted with each Sephiroth they trigger. When they discover that the miasma is being absorbed into her body causing her exhaustion, Luke insists on staying by her side recognizing that while he wants her to stop, there is no other way around the situation. Even when they finish using the Sephiroth, Luke is still concerned about the miasma in her body. Later in the story, the roles are reversed when Tear becomes extremely worried on Luke's behalf as he tries to find his worth in the world. Because of this, he is now prone to making irrational decisions if he thinks it will give his life meaning forcing Tear to look after him more closely. This reaches its peak when Luke is faced with sacrificing himself to eliminate the miasma at the Tower of Rem. She states that even if Luke were to die to eliminate the miasma and be called a hero, she would hate him but also says that she will leave that choice up to him as he did with her when they were activating the Sephiroth. When she realizes he is going through with it, she immediately tries to run to him to stop him, her eyes about to burst crying, only to be held back by Guy. She is relieved to find him alive after the whole ordeal but becomes concerned for him again once she finds out about Luke's declining fonons. Unlike the situation with Tear where she is able to suppress and eventually eliminate the miasma from killing her, there is no way around Luke's ailment and he will ultimately die. While talking to him about it gives Luke someone to talk to about his ailment, she feels completely useless while Luke slowly dies. The night before the group's final battle, Luke attempts to tell Tear something important, but, in the end, is too nervous to say it. Should the player read Luke's diary, it is implied that Luke had wanted to tell Tear of his true feelings for her, but backed out in the end since he believed that announcing his feelings would cause her pain as he was unsure if he would survive past the final battle due to the continuous deterioration of his fonons. After the final battle with Van, as everyone says their parting words to Luke, Tear tells him tearfully to come home after everything is over, which Luke promises he will. Other Quotes Gallery ZLuke 1.jpg Luke Fon Fabre (3a).jpg Luke Fon Fabre (2).png Luke Fon Fabre (5).jpg Luke Fon Fabre (6).jpg Luke Fon Fabre (7).jpg Luke Fon Fabre (8).jpg Luke Fon Fabre (11).jpg Luke Fon Fabre (29).jpg Zgluke.jpg ZLuke .jpg Luke Fon Fabre (2).jpg Luke Fon Fabre (1).png Luke Fon Fabre (21).gif Luke 6438783.jpg Anime Concept Luke 2.jpg Luke Fon Fabre (1).jpg Luke image_2.jpg luke 6d3c0aeb26b8.jpg luke fb5fe2cc4.jpg External links * http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_fon_Fabre Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Misguided Category:The Messiah Category:Knights